


Cubism Love One Shot

by SpottyAnarchist5



Category: Cubism Love
Genre: Amputation, Canon - Manga, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marriage Proposal, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Recovery, Shoujo, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyAnarchist5/pseuds/SpottyAnarchist5
Summary: it's Christmas and Noriko finally tells Shinoda her feelings for him.(Originally written July 14th 2016)





	1. Prologue

There once lived a couple however it was more of a warzone than a cheerful family home  
due to fights,alcohol and neglect the couple decided to divorce which that along with other events that happened to their two kids  resulted in one being kept and one passing away   
The young woman stayed by herself as her mind was mad as she over consumed Alcohol and a bit of smoking   
the dad on the other hand decided to raise his daughter himself however as she was reaching her teenage years a life changing occurrence happened that almost resulted in her death   
  
Noriko was her name she was sort of the average girl except she would sometimes think about memories she had of her brother before his end she wasn't good at studying despite trying her best but after a horrible crash Noriko had no idea that after this event there would be very few of her body parts left  
  
the car horn's noise shrieked as the only working part of car as the rest was completely destroyed turned on it's side like it had slammed into the highway   
  
as the narrator of this play there was something I forgot to say Noriko's dad was not innocent but not as crazy as her mum but he would most of the time feel a bit glum,his breath smelling of the rum he would drink he lost control and drove way too fast Noriko thought she would be able to continue ignoring her inner sadness with her love of track only to have every bone of her body covered in shattered glass making her think this day would her last  
  
I'm going to stop the rhyme I'm running out of time  
  
Oh My someone call 199 said a crowd of people realising the wrecked car and the seriously severely injured people still inside  
  
*Later*  
  
1-2-3 Clear!  *buzz*  1-2-3 Clear! *buzz* (vital signs drop)  
  
it's no use we've lost him *turns off life support machine and gets his body ready for a autopsy  
  
meanwhile a doctor named Shinoda was fixing some of Noriko's wounds while observing something bad and odd that had never happened before   
  
despite her body being in such a severe state that she could no longer use it and her face being weak Shinoda had a idea of how to prevent her from dying The World of Technology had greatly improved and the hospital Shinoda worked at specialised in eye simulation lens and many other gadgets so that Noriko could still see and talk.The catch was that because she wasn't in her body anymore she,her body simulation devices and her brain had to be kept in a small black box with a special compartment for oxygen so she can still breathe.  
  
This may sound interesting and all but at first because she didn't look human anymore and couldn't sleep,cry or eat   
she thought it was hell  
  
luckily her mind and soul of her past body was still in the box   
and she and Shinoda got along very well despite being a preteen she soon realised when it came to her relationship with Shinoda she had special feelings   
  
  
  
I don't want to spoil the rest so go to mangafox to find out the rest of Cubism Love for me by the time I was done reading it outside it was still dawn now if some of you have already read it please turn to the next page so you can see the times that occur beyond the usual satisfying shoujo happy ending .


	2. I've got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a romantic Christmas night

After reliving some of her life in her new body with Shinoda's friends as her new mummy and daddy and even a new brother who was a android child who looked like a teen and helped her during a time when Shinoda was nowhere to be seen  
  
Noriko sat on the couch while she looked at the view from the window of Tokyo which was decorated in christmas signs and banners Noriko knew that Christmas was a holiday for spending time with your loved one  
and she had made a small card for Shinoda which she left on his kitchen counter  
  
Shinoda came home from work and noticed the card he opened to find a note that said  
  
Merry Christmas Shinoda  
thank you for keeping me alive and giving me a body again  
your reason I'm still alive today   
even when I was just a voice in that small box you still loved me and cared about me  
you made me feel safe and cheered me up when I was sad  
when I was being annoying you were able to teach me a lesson  
when I went missing and was low on oxygen you searched high and low,increased my oxygen amount and found me  
when I was worried about my studies you told me about your times in university  
when I was taken and was manipulated by your friend you saved me   
during all this madness I've wanted to tell you this but I thought I'd be rejected because of my middle school but since I'm technically a immortal now I think I have the confidence to tell you  
I love you Shinoda *hugs him*  
  
Wow Noriko ^-^ This is the best Christmas card I've ever received   
*covers  mouth blushing* I-I love you too   
  
Noriko then kissed Shinoda and then they started cuddling under the missletoe  
  
  
later on Shinoda's friends showed up as well as Noriko's new parents and brother for Christmas dinner  
they pulled crackers,told jokes and did a lot of fun activities it was a great time   
  
soon it was presents time the next morning and when Noriko opens her small tiny gift from Shinoda it was a small box containing (gasp) a ring?  
  
The next year just when the hanami season was arising  
  
there was a very special wedding for a very special couple 


End file.
